I'd Lie
by Unexperienced-Wisdom
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends, the only problem? she is Head over Heals in love with him and he doesn't know it! ALL-HUMAN!
1. Teardrops on my Guitar

_**I'D LIE**_

**Chapter One: Teardrops on my guitar**

**SUMMARY: **Bella and Edward are best friends, the only problem? Bella is Head over Heals in love with him and he doesn't know!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MAYER AND THE LYRICS TO THE SONG BELONG TO TAYLOR SWIFT!**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again, remember me? Bella Swan? I haven't wrote in you for such a long time, but now I feel the need to tell someone everything and well you're a book so you won't tell anyone anything, lol. __Guess what day it is Diary? It's my first day as a Junior! Yup me, Bella Swan is officially a JUNIOR! Yeah I know you must be wondering why I am so happy that I'm going to be a Junior? Well not only is it one step closer to being a senior but it's also the last year I have to spend with my brother in the same school. I mean I love Emmett and everything but I can't do anything without him breathing down my neck, I haven't even had a boyfriend like ever (but I think you know that already), the only guy he doesn't sent running to the hills is Edward, but that is only because one, Edward would NEVER give me a second look, two, Edward is on the football team with Emmett and one of his close friends and three, Edward is my best friend. Best friend, you have no idea diary how much I hate those two words! Why your asking? Well that's just it Best friends that's all me and him will ever be, and you don't know how much it kills me to admit that. You see Diary since I met Edward freshmen year I have had a crush on him, no scratch that not a crush, I'm in LOVE with him, and I don't know what to do, but I figure that I'll just ignore it, I mean it's better to love him in secret and be his best friend than to confess my feelings to him and not have him in my life at all! Well I've got to go if I don't leave now then I'll be late for school and Emmet will personally massacre me for being his reason not to have his early morning make-out session with Rosalie, his girlfriend. Bye, Bye Diary…._

She closed her Diary, picked it up and put it in her backpack, as she walked out the door she stopped a moment to look in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a bright yellow spagetti strap shirt, on top of the shirt she wore a black sweater with the zipper half way up. Her hair was down and straight with a bit of curl at the bottom, she was also wearing a pair black converse. She smilled satisfied with her look and walked out the door. As she entered the kitchen she immediately spotted her brother quickly eating his food

"Emmett slow down, the food isn't going anywhere" she said in a mocking tone

"The food might not be going anywhere but my stomach but time, preciouse time is flying by" he said as he continued to eat his food as though it would up and leave at any moment

"You mean preciouse make-out time" she said

"You know me too well dear sister" he replied as Bella walked and grabbed a poptart to eat but before she could even open it, a beeping sound erupted from Emmett's watch

"Time to go" he screamed before grabbing his things

"Emmett I haven't even opened my poptart yet" Bella said with irritation

"You can eat it in the car, come on, move it! Preciouse make-out time is running away" he said before grabbing Bella and rushing to the car

"Damn it Emmett!" said Bella after being thrown in Emmett's Jeep, he backed out the car and hit the accelerator, Bella already being used to the speed tried to eat her poptart before getting to school. Ten minutes later, Emmett pulled up the Jeep into a parking lot next to a Silver Volvo and a Red M3.

"Good Morning Bella" said a voice that sent shivers down her spine, a voice that could only belong to one person

"Morning Edward" said Bella in an irritated voice

"What no 'good'?" asked Edward with a chuckle already used to Bella's early morning mood

"Well it isn't good when you brother litteraly throws you in the car, without you even eating, so he can have a make-out session with his girl friend" grumbled Bella as Edward chuckled

"I said I was sorry about that" said Emmett as he grabbed Rosalie's hand and started walking towards their usual make-out spot

"No you didn't" screamed Bella

"Well I just did" screamed back Emmett before disappearing behind a wall

"Urg!! I hate him sometimes" said Bella furiously

"Come on Bella lets go get some breakfast in you before you kill Emmett with your glare" he said as he put his arm on the small of her back to lead her to the cafeteria. If only he knew what that touch was doing to the brunnet girl he was leading.

"Jasper, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Alice, who was Edwards Twin and Bella's best friend

"What are you thinking?" asked Jasper, Emmett's best friend and Rosalie's Twin

"Ohh nothing sweetie, you'll find out sooner or later" said Alice before giving Jasper a kiss and initiating their make-out session

As Bella and Edward entered the cafeteria Bella's face immediately turned into a frown as she saw Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley walking towards them

"Hey Eddie" said Lauren as she walked up to them "Bella" she said with distace

"Lauren" said Bella with the same amount of distace

"Hello Lauren, Jessica" said Edward

"I was wondering if maybe you and I, could like go out this weekend or something" said Lauren with a flirty smile

"Umm...Sure why not" he said smilling

"Great! we'll talk later on details" she said before giving Edward a kiss on the lips and walking away

"You okay Bella?" he asked a bit worried at the face she was wearing

"I'm fine" she said giving him a fake smile

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Renne" she said sadly

"Come on Bells, don't think about sad things, come on lets go eat" he said

Renne Swan, Bella and Emmett's mother had died in a car accident a few years ago

"Actually I don't feel that hungry anymore, I'm going to go get my schedule" she said before turning around

"Okay, I'll go with you" he said turning around to go with her

"No, you go eat, I need to change my schedule so I might be late for class and I don't want you to be late also" she said

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah go, I'll be fine" she said before turning and walking as swiftly out of the cafeteria as possible

"God Bella, get ahold of yourself! he is your friend, not your property, he has the right to go out with whom ever he likes!" she scolded herself as she headed to get her schedule trying to look as normal as possible.

Clases passed by, and Bella tried to act as normal as possible and before she knew it, the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. She gathered her things and walked to the parking lot

"Hey guys" she said as she saw her group of friends which included, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper those three which were Seniors and Alice and Edward who were Juniors

"Hey Bella" they chorused

"Ready to go squirt?" asked Emmett as he disentagled himself from Rosalie

"Yeah" she said as she waved good bye to the group and got into the car

As she entered her house her phone began to ring _his _ringtone

"Hey Edward" she said trying to make her voice sound normal

"Hey Bella, is everything okay?" he asked worriedly

"Yeah, of course why wouldn't it be?" she asked

"Well becouse you hardly talked to me today during lunch and you seemed a bit off" he said camly

"I'm alright Edward it's just that I was a bit tired and I didn't eat any breakfast so I was also feeling cranky" she said with a chuckle at the end

"You sure that was all?" asked Edward

"Yeah I'm sure, so I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked

"Yeah of course! Bye Bella" said Edward "oh and make sure you wake up early tomorrow"

"Why is that?" asked Bella curiously

"Because I want you to get some food in your system so you don't take out your crankyness on me" he responded

"Ha Ha" she said mockingly "Bye Edward"

"Bye Bella" he said before hanging up

She walked up to her room and took out her Diary and began writing

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey Diary It's me again! I think I jinxed myself today, why is that you may ask? Well I was so happy to be going to school and when I got there it turned out to be hell on Earth! let me tell you what happened. You see I went to school as usual, and everything was going great until me and Edward entered the cafeteria and Lauren "the big blond bitch" Mallory came up to Edward and asked him out! and that's not the worst part, the worst part is that he said YES! Ugghh when he said that I swear Diary my heart broke into a million pieces. I had to leave or else he would've witnessed me grabbing Lauren and pulling out her hair till she stayed bald! I don't know what to do anymore Diary! I guess I'll just have to try and forget him, I can't let Edward be the reason for the teardrops on my guitar (hey that sounds like a good line for a song) anymore, I have to get over him or else I'm going to get hurt more and I don't think I can stand to see him and Lauren together, so I guess I'll have to try and move on, because my fake smiles are running out and I know he won't see me the way I want him to. I'll really try to forget him....Bye Diary_

She put her diary down and picked up her guitar and started playing a tone and the lyrics began to flow

"She better hold him tight

give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes

and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,

the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

he's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do...."

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? DID YOU LIKE IT? NO? let me know what you think!**

**-XOXO LALA**


	2. I Heart ?

_**I'D LIE**_

**Chapter Two: I Heart ? **

**SUMMARY: **Bella and Edward are best friends, the only problem? Bella is Head over Heals in love with him and he doesn't know!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MAYER AND THE LYRICS TO THE SONG BELONG TO TAYLOR SWIFT!**

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: BREE AND EDWARDADDICT17 FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWERS! THANK YA'LL SO MUCH!!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again! Well this has officially been the WORST week in my life! It's Sunday and you will NEVER believe what happened! Well let me start by telling you what transpired this week to make my life a living hell! Well I already told you about Monday, lets start with Tuesday...Well on Tuesday everything went by normally and I tried to implant in my head the fact that Edward and I, will never be together! So that was my mantra all day, trying in vain to drill it trough my head! and thankfully no one noticed the fact that all day I was pretending to be happy and bubbly, I guess that's the story of my life, pretending to be something I'm not! Well anyway on Wednesday nothing adventurous happened, so when Thursday came, I was beginning to think that this might not be such a bad week after all and guess what Diary? Once again I jinxed myself! God I really should have known not to get my hopes up! Well anyway this is what happened! Me and Edward walked into the cafeteria as we do everyday, talking about some stupid math problem when out of no where Lauren "the big blond bitch" Mallory walked up to Edward and dragged him away to sit with her! that's not the worst part, the worst part is that she was ALL over him, and he didn't do anything to stop her! but then again he had no reason to stop her, after all he and her have had a "friendship" if you know what I mean, since last year, and of course he is a stupid hormonal teenager, so really there was no reason for him to push her away! so why did I think he would you ask? because somewhere deep down I actually had this idea that maybe, maybe he might harbour some feelings for me! I know Diary it was stupid of me to think that! because there was no way he would feel THAT way for me! and I know Diary I told you I would try to forget him, but it's so hard! Well anyway on Friday every corner I looked Edward and that bitch were having a make-out session, or actually it was more of who-can-eat-eachothers-face-off-first kind of thing! one word: DISCUSTING!! Well anyway yesterday was there "date" and I just happened to be on the computer around mid-night when Edwards logs in and starts telling me what happened on his date! And you wont believe this Diary! Apperantly they are EXCLUSIVE now! Everyone know they are together! God I am really dreading going to school tomorrow! Not only do I have to put up with her in school but now I'm going to put up with her whenever I am around Edward! Urghhh!! I hate her soo much!! Well anyway Diary, I'm going to go cause dad is calling me! He's saying something about me and him or is it him and I? I'm not good at grammer so anyway...We are going to visit his friend Billy up at the reservation, can you say boring? I haven't been there is like forever! Ohh well I'll write soon! Bye Diary!_

Bella closed her Diary and locked it, then she lifted her bed covers and slipped it under her bed. As she walked down the stairs she noticed her dad and Emmett were talking about some sport

"Dad you ready to go?" she asked as she entered the room

"Yeah, let me just get my keys" he said before going to retrieve his keys

"Are you going too Em?" she asked as she put her sweater on

"Nope, I'm going to visit Rose" he said as her dad walked out with the keys in hand

"Ready Bells?" he asked

"Yeah" she said before walking out the door to go to the cruiser. Charlie Swan, her dad, was the police chief of Forks, Washington better known as the most rainy place in the United Stated, but hey she wasn't complaining after all the rain suited her mood most of the time

"So..." said her dad trying to make conversation

"So...who's going to be there?" asked Bella trying to make small talk

"Well Billy of course and Jacob" he replied

"Who's Jacob?" she asked a bit confused

"Jacob is Billy's son, you both used to play together when I used to go fishing with Billy and I used to take you" he replied

"Oh...I don't really remember" she replied

"I doubt you would, the last time you saw eachother was when you were about five, after the trip where you fell into the water, your mother refused to let you anywhere near the reservation again" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Oh" was all she said as the rest of the miles to the reservation were driven in silence

"We're here" announced Charlie as they entered the drive way. Charlie parked the car and they got out then proceeded to walk to the door and knock

"Come in" yelled a voice from the inside

"Hey Billy" said Charlie as he entered the house

"Hey Charlie, and this must be Bella" he said from his position in a wheel chair

"Hi" Bella replied shyly

"Why how much you've grown! I haven't seen you since you were this high" he motioned with his hand and Charlie let out a chuckle

"So where is Jacob?" asked Charlie

"Oh he is out back working on that car of his" replied Billy

"A car?" asked Charlie

"Yeah he is rebuilding one" replied Billy "Bella, why don't you go out back with him, so you too can catch up"

"Umm...okay" she replied as Billy showed her where to go

As she walked out she heard music coming from the garage and then someone emerge from under the car

"Hi" he said once he noticed someone was there

"Hello" she replied shyly as a blush crept to her cheeks as she noticed that Jacob was only wearing a a pair of pants and no shirt, his hair was cut short and it was spiky and his chest was musculer and he had a six pack, he was also sweaty and she had to admit to herself that he was drop dead sexy (_AN:// Just picture the Jacob from New Moon_)

"I'm Jacob and you are?" he asked oblivious to the thoughts in her head

"Ohh sorry, I'm Bella" she replied

"Bella? Charlie's daughter?" he asked

"Yup" she replied awkwardly

"Oh yeah now I remember you, you've grown since the last time I saw you" he said

"Well yeah, I mean you tend to grown in the years from five to seventeen" she replied sarcastically as the awkwardness slowly fadded

"Your seventeen?" he asked

"Well almost seventeen" she replied as he chuckled

"I'm almost sixteen" he said mockingly as she rolled her eyes

"So what are you working on?" she asked

"Well I'm rebuilding this beauty! it's a 1986 Black Volkswagen Rabbit" he said proudly

"Wow and are you almost finished?" she asked impressed that he was rebuilding a car by himself

"Yup, all I need is a few more things" he replied

"That's awesome, need any help?" she asked

"Do you know anything about cars?" he asked with an arched eyebrow

"Not really, but it's never too late to learn now is it?" she asked as he chuckled

"I guess not" he said before instructing her on how to help him

As the day went by Bella and Jacob started getting to know eachother more, they sort of just clicked and as Bella was leaving she promised to come next weekend to help him out again

* * *

"Hey Emmett, Edward" said Bella as she walked into her house after Charlie dropped her off

"Where's dad?" asked Emmett

"He had to do some emergency work or something like that" she said before sitting on the couch across from her brother and Edward

"Oh okay cool, did you have fun at the reservation?" Emmett asked with sarcasm

"Actually I did" she replied smilling

"You did? what did you do?" Emmett asked suspiciously

"Well me and Jake-" she started but was interupted

"Who's Jake?" asked Edward with a blank face

"He's Billy's son, well anyway he is rebuilding this car by himself and I was helping him out" she said with a smile as Emmett snorted

"What?" she asked

"You helping out with a car?" asked Emmett with a chuckle

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?" she asked offensively

"Ohh nothing, just the fact that you dont know anything about cars" he replied laughing

"Well maybe I like cars now" she replied defensively

"Does the little squirt have a crush on the car-fixing guy?" he asked mocklingly while laughing

"So what if I do?" she aked getting upset as Emmett soberd up

"YOU WHAT?" asked both he and Edward

"Maybe I do have a crush on him and maybe I don't" she said angrily "and it's none of your business"

"I forbid you to see him!" said Emmett protectively

"Well too bad, because I'm going to see him next week and there is not a damn thing you can do about it" said Bella before stomping up the stairs

"Can you believe her?" asked Emmett angrily

"I have to go, see you tomorrow" said Edward before rushing out the door without another word

'Who is this Jacob guy? who ever he is he isn't good enough for Bella! I'm going to have to keep an eye on Bella, because if he hurts her I swear I'll personally kill him' thought Edward as he headed to his car

* * *

Bella walked angrily to her bed, retrieved her Diary and started writing

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so upset right now! you have no idea and today was going so good! Let me tell you what happened! I went with Charlie to the reservation and I thought I was going to have the wrost time ever! but when I got there I saw Billy (who I remember a bit now) and he told me to go in the back cause Jacob was out there, when I walked out I swear Diary, when I saw him he took my breath away! he is so incredably sexy! Of course he can't compare to the Adonis that is Edward but he comes a bit close! Well anyway we started talking and I even helped him out on his car, it was so fun and I must confess Diary that not once did I think of Edward when I was with Jake! We even made plans for next weekend! Well anyway when I got home I saw Emmett and Edward sitting on the couch, and when I saw Edward my stomach did that flippy thingy, and I felt my heart sink because it felt like I had cheated on him for some reason, but that is just plain stupid! After all we are not even together! Well anyway I started telling them about my day with Jake and Emmett started making jokes that I had a crush on him and I said "So whay if I do" and that's when everything went down hill! Emmett even had the audacy to forbid me from seeing him! I mean seriously who does he think he is? my father? and Edward he just stayed there with a black expression on his face! Like I have to give either one of them explanations about my life! God how I hate them sometimes! But anyway I think I might be developing a crush on Jake, I mean he is sweet, nice and a gentleman, everything Edward is but the only difference is that Jake might notice me and Edward never would! Maybe this is Fate's way of helping me move on? Maybe Jake is the person that will help fill the void of not having Edward the way I want? Well any way I'll keep you up to date with what is going on! I'll write soon! Bye Diary!_

Bella Closed her Diary then put it back in it's hiding spot then got out her guitar and started singing the lyrics that came to her mind

"Wish I had concentrated,  
They said love was complicated,  
But it's something i just fell into,

And it was over-rated  
But just look what i've created  
I came out alive but i'm black and blue..."

* * *

**So did you guys like it? yes? no? comment please and let me know what you think!!**

**Xoxo- Lala**


	3. I Really Want You

**I'D LIE**

**Chapter Three:** I really want you

**SUMMARY:** Bella and Edward are best friends, the only problem? Bella is Head over Heals in love with him and he doesn't know!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own absolutely NOTHING!! All characters belong to Stephanie Mayer and the lyrics to the song belongs to James Blunt

**Bella's POV**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dear Diary,_

_How's it going? Well anyway it's Saturday again! I swear this week went flying by! Nothing interesting happened, but I have been talking to Jake or more like IM-ing! WE've been getting to know each other more and I've been having fun! Anyway the last time we chatted he made the offer to go out and eat instead of working on the car! But Diary just so you know it is NOT a date of any sorts! It's just two friends hanging out! Well anyway he's picking me up at 2 and we're gonna hang out for the rest of the day! What do I wear? Damn were is Alice when I need her, Alice, I'm not sure I've told you about her before but she is one of my closest friends and a total fashionista and shopaholic! Lately we've only been talking during school hours cuz we've been SUPER busy and after all she has Jasper to keep anyone else of her mind…lol! Well anyway I'm going to go down stairs and get something to eat for breakfast! But I'll be back tonight to tell you EVERYTHING that happened! _

_Bye, Bye Diary!_

I put my Diary away, and walked down the stairs as I descended I noticed the time was 10:00 am

"Emmett stop eating all the pancakes!" I heard a voice speak with annoyance, a voice that I am way too familiar with

"Edward what are you doing here?" I asked as I entered the kitchen

"Eating?" he said in a way that it was phrased as more of a question

"No Duh!" I said as I rolled my eyes "No seriously why are both of you up? I mean you guys mostly wake up around midday-ish"

"Well we decided that today was going to be guys day!" said Emmett enthusiastically

"Right…So Where's Jasper?" I asked and as if on cue

"Here!" he said entering the kitchen

"Speaking of the devil" I said in joking tone as he made a face at me

"So what are you actually doing on this so called guys day?" I asked a bit curious

"Well we are going to eat junk food, watch sports and chill!" answered Emmett

"So basically a guy version of a slumber party?" I asked in an amused tone

"Exactly!" answered Emmett

"So Bella what do you have planned for today?" asked Edward as he ate another pancake

"Well me and Jake are going to hang out" I said smiling, glad that I had finally convinced Emmett that Jake was just a friend and got his "permission" to hang our with him

"Oh" was all Edward replied

"Yup" I said a bit sad at the fact that he didn't care that I was hanging out with another guy

"FOOTBALL TIME!" cried Emmett as he got up and ran to the living room, Jasper right behind him and Edward slowly following

I ate some food then went up to my room and got my guitar and started playing

"I really want you to really want me,

But I really don't know if you can do that….

But fate can't break this feeling inside

that's burning up through my veins….

I really want you

No matter what I say or do,

The message isn't getting through

And your listening to the sound

Of my breaking heart…."

I stop singing when I hear clapping

"That was a really nice song" I head the all too familiar voice of Edward

"Thanks" I said

"So who did you write the song for" he asked with curiosity

"No one" I said a bit too fast

"Well who ever this "No one" is, I'm sure he'd be lucky for a girl like you to write a song like that for him" he said winking at me as I just nodded as I thought of the irony, the guy after all was him

"Yeah, well I better start getting ready, Jake should be here in about a half an hour" I said trying to hide my embarrassment at being caught by my crush singing a song about him

"Oh, yeah…" he said before leaving as I sighed wishing that it was him who was picking me up

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward's POV**

_Ding, Dong_

I heard the door bell ring, and Emmett got up to open it

"You must be Jake" I heard him say and I smiled at the threatening tone of his voice

"Yeah" I heard 'Jake' respond awkwardly

"Well come on in" said Emmett as he closed the door and brought _him_ into the room

"This is Edward and Jasper" Emmett introduced

"Hey" me and Jasper said

"Sup?" was his reply and I took the liberty to size him up,

What did Bella see in this guy? I mean seriously! He looks so scared right now, I'm sure she can do way better than that! I mean she needs someone who will treat her right! Someone like….

_Someone like you? _said an annoying part of my brain

No! just someone who will treat her the right way!

_Rigghtttt_ replied that annoying voice

"Lets go Jake" said Bella as she came into the living room "Bye guys"

"Bye" we chorused

I wish he becomes a jerk so that Bella can stop hanging out with him!

_Don't you think your over reacting? _the voice asked

Not in the least! Bella is my bedt friend and I'm just looking out for her

_mmmhmmm_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella's POV**

After walking down stairs and saving Jake from further torture, we walked to the car and got in

"So who was those guys?" he asked

"Well you know Emmett, the other two, Edward and Japer, are his friends and Edward is my best friend" I responded with a smile

"He was sizing me up" replied Jake amussed

"Who?" I asked

"Edward" he responded

"He's always been protective of me, just don't pay him any mind, I don't" I said with a chuckle

"You like him" it came out more of statement thatn I question

"No!" I said defensively

"You do!" He said in a teasing tone

"I do not! He's my best friend!" I replied

"Who are you trying to convince? me or yourself?" he asked as we came to a stop at a red light

"Both" I said resigning

"Why don't you tell him?" he asked

"Because I don't have a chance with him" I said sincerely

"So you've given up?" he asked

"Better to love in secret and have him, than to love openely and loose him" I said quoting myself as we parked the car and got out

"Well if you don't think you have a chance with him, do you think that maybe I have a chance?" he asked as we sat at the table

"What?" I asked a shocked, he wanted a chance with me?

"I'm seriouse Bella, so do I have a chance?" he asked hopefully

"Well I don't really know I mean I really like you Jake but I don't want to hurt you, I really like Edward and I'm not sure if there is a possibility for me to like you in that way too" I said sincerly, I really like Jake, I do! But in THAT way, I'm not sure

"Okay, how about thise, we act like this conversation never happened but you give me the chance to woo you?" he said smiling

"Woo me?" I asked

"Yeah, you know, flowers, chocalate, the whole nine yards!" he said with a hopefull look

"hahaha, alright then...I give you premission to woo me" I said giggling

"Alright!" he said before laughing also

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what? Today was the most weird/emarrassing/fun day ever!! Well you won't believe this! Edward caught me singing a song, and told me that who ever the guy is that I wrote that for is a lucky guy! But as you know Diary I always write songs about him, so I found that ironic, you know? Well amyway my day with Jake was amazing! He took me to dinner and then asked if he could woo me! Don't think wrong Diary! He ment flowers, chocolate and stuff! But anyway after that we went to to the beach at the reservation and he told me about legends of their tribes, I think he said the tribe is the Quilotte tribe, or something like that, Well anyway we watched the sunset together and then he drove me home! This was like the best NONE date ever!! Well anyway I'm tired Diary! Nighty Night!_

* * *

**So did you guys like it? PLease let me know!**

**-xoxo Lala! XD**


	4. Only Fooling Myself

**I'D LIE**

**Chapter Three:** Only Fooling Myself

**SUMMARY:** Bella and Edward are best friends, the only problem? Bella is Head over Heals in love with him and he doesn't know!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own absolutely NOTHING!! All characters belong to Stephanie Mayer and the lyrics to the song belongs to Kate Voegele

**Bella's POV**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dear Diary,_

_How are you today? Well I am fine, and I have something to tell you and you won't believe it!! I was sitting in class on Monday when there was a knock on the door and someone came in baring a dozen flowers…and guess what?? It was for me!!! Yes diary for me!! I was so shocked, well anyway when I got the flowers there was a card, and the card said "Here is something to put a smile on your face, there is 12 roses and I'll be thinking of you and falling for you till the last one dies" and when I looked at the flowers there was 11 real and 1 fake! How sweet was that? And guess what? It was from Jake! God he is so amazingly sweet! Anyway when I walked to lunch with the roses, Edward (surprisingly) was the first to ask about them, and Alice being the little inquisitive pixie took the card and read it out loud!! I started blushing like crazy, and when I looked at the people at the table, Rosalie and Alice had one of those 'awww' looks on their face and Jasper was smiling, and Emmett looked disgusted (I guess he hasn't gotten over the me having a guy that I like and that isn't going to back down because he doesn't want be dating) but the reaction that surprised me the most was Edwards. His face was blank but in his eyes shone anger, hatred and an emotion I couldn't quite indentify. But anyway Jake is taking me out tonight (its Friday) where? I have no idea but I'm so excited! Well I'm going to get ready, bye-bye Diary!_

"So where are we going?" asked Bella as she climbed into Jake's car, feeling happy that Emmett didn't say anything about her going out 'Maybe he is finally accepting it' she thought

"That is a surprise" he replied slyly

"Awww come on Jake! Tell me" she whined, but before he could reply her phone started ringing

"Hey" she said once she answered the phone, knowing it was Edward calling

"_Are you ready_?" asked Edward, his question leaving me a bit confused

"Ready?" I asked confused

"_You forgot?" _he asked flatly

"Forgot what? What are you talking about?" she asked trying to remember if it was a birthday or something she had forgotten

"_Forget it" _he said letting a bit of hurt into his voice

"No tell me, I mean I know it isn't a birthday or-" but before she could finish she was cut off by Edward

"_The day that we first met" _he said angrily

"Oh My God!" she said "I can't believe I forgot!"

_"Me neither, after all it was you who started this tradition, but you know what Bella? Forget about it! I'll just call Lauren and she and I can celebrate" _he said before hanging up

"Edward!" she said but it was too late

"God I can't believe I forgot" she said a bit disappointed in herself

"Forgot what Bells?" asked Jacob

"That today is the day me and Edward met" she said sadly, being still disappointed in herself

"Oh"

"Yeah and we like do this thing every year" She said

"Do what?" he asked

"Well we go to this meadow and have a picnic and then we go to the arcade and play all those ancient games and to end it we watch one of those really bad movies that you just can't help but think, why in the world someone would make something like this, and before we go our separate ways we always put on the radio and sang bad karaoke to those really, really old song" she said with a mixture of emotions. Anger and disappointment, at herself for forgetting, sadness, for hurting Edward, and pathetic, for being the worst friend in the world!

"Well if you want we can turn around and you can still have the day with Edward" said Jacob trying to hide the hint of jealousy he felt

"No, it's too late now, he said he was going to call Lauren" she said spitting the last word out with venom "I don't think he'll ever forgive me"

"Don't say that Bells! I'm sure he will! After all you're his best friend, and seriously who can really be mad at you for a long time?" he said trying to cheer her up

"Thanks Jake" she said sincerely as they pulled up in front of a bowling alley

"Bowling?" she asked a bit surprised

"Yeah, I mean after all you said you were uncoordinated, so I thought, why not try bowling and see if you can actually play any sport" he said with a chuckle at the end

"Ha, Ha! Very funny! Make fun of the uncoordinated why don't you" she said with mock anger

"Come one, let see what you got!" he said dragging her inside

"I can't believe your winning me" he said with a bit of shock

"Well believe it!" she said as she scored another strike and cheered

"Well I'm glad to see this is why you blew me off" said a voice from behind her

"Edward" she said surprised to see him there

"You know Bella, it's nice to know you would rather hang around him, than me-" he said

"Edward it's not-" she tried explaining

"Great best friend you are" he continued as though she didn't interrupt him

"Eddie, come on lets go bowl" said Lauren as she came up behind Edward

"I got a better idea, let's get out of here and do something more _fun, _somewhere more private" he said, his eyes never leaving Bella

"Let's Go!" said Lauren excitedly as she began to drag Edward out of the alley

"Can you take me home Jake?" asked Bella

"Sure come on" he said as he left the alley

The ride to her house was quiet, no one said anything, and Jacob didn't dare break the silence

"Thanks for everything Jake, I'm sorry we didn't get to finish our night" she said

"It's okay Bella, some other time" he said before she got out and left without another word

She headed straight to her bedroom, hopping that her unshed tears would at least don't over flow until she got to her room, and her hopes came true, when she got to her room the tear over flowed like a waterfall after she had calmed down a bit she picked up her diary, she really needed to write something

_Diary,_

_I am so pissed at myself! I am such a horrible friend! Today was my and Edwards anniversary of being friends, and I totally forgot! What kind of friend am I? and the worst part was that I forgot because today was also my date with Jake. Well when he called to ask if I was ready I was already in the car with Jake and when I asked him why I needed to be ready, he reminded me of what today was, and then he hung up after I confessed that I had forgotten. But that isn't the worst part the worst part is that I still went out with Jake anyway and we went bowling and for once I was actually winning and then Edward showed up and when he spoke I felt chills run down my spine, he looked so hurt and angry that I just wished that the earth would somehow reverse time and let me remember what today was and then replay the events of today, it would have been done so differently if I had the chance! I just wish he can forgive me someday, because I swear if I ever lost him, I would be lost and broken. He means so much to me that I feel like such a hypocrite right now. I say he means the world to me but I completely forgot the one day we would always spend together, just me and him, no one else. I have to make it up to him though! Somehow! I can't not leave things the way they are! Bye Diary._

She put her Diary down and picked up her guitar, music and writing always made her feel so much better. No matter what she was going trough whenever she picked up her guitar and began playing, all of her worries went away, even if it was just for a few minutes, It was forgotten

"Well, now it's etched in stone  
That I can't survive alone  
You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately  
Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come  
It's like a splash of water to my face - When I suddenly realize  
That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking

One day I'll turn around  
I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah I'm only fooling myself....."

* * *

**So did you guys like it? PLease let me know! **

**Sorry it took kind of long, but I started my Junior year in High School and we've been getting TONS of homework and all that crap!!**

**-xoxo Lala! XD**


	5. Hurt

**I'D LIE**

**Chapter Five:** Hurt

**SUMMARY:** Bella and Edward are best friends, the only problem? Bella is Head over Heals in love with him and he doesn't know!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own absolutely NOTHING!! All characters belong to Stephanie Mayer and the lyrics to the song belongs to Christina Aguilera

**Bella's POV**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dear Diary,_

_Have u ever had a day when you felt like nothing went right? where everywhere you turned you felt like the invisible box around you just kept getting smalleer and smaller, and that everywhere you turned there was no escape? Well that's how I've been feeling lately. It's been 4 days 8hours and 6minutes since I last talked to Edward but who's counting?. I've tried everything calling, texting, e-mailing but nothing works, and not only that, the anniversary of my mother's death is coming up and I've just had all of this pent up anger or sadness or some emotion of the both of them combined and that is killing me right now. Did I ever tell you about her? Well I'm not sure if I did or not, so I'll tell you now. My mother was Renne Swan, tall beautiful, skinny, and loving, she was everything I aspired to be. Before the age of fourty-one she was diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer also known as the silent killer, by the time she was diagnosed there was not anything we could do about it, it was too late. The bad part? I didn't know until it really started getting bad and after she died I blamed her for everything that went wrong in my life and I hate myself for that. Well anyway enough with all of this sadness there is something I want to tell you though, there is this talent contest going on at school, and I'm thinking about singing. The contest will basically be three rounds, somehow like America's Got Talent, you go perform and then go unto the next round until you have a champion. Well anyway the only reason I'm even thinking about competing is because the winner gets a 25,000 dollar in scholarship money. Well anyway sign ups are today so I think I will sign up and maybe finally sing some of those songs that I've written. Well I'm going to go, I'll talk to you later Diary. bye_

I close my diary and put it in my hiding spot, today I am determined to get Edward to talk to me, as I walk down stairs I hear the one voice I've been craving to hear direct words to me for the last four days

"Come on Emmett!" Edward pleaded

"No Edward! I will do no such thing!" Emmett refused in a baby-like manner

"Emmett!" Edwards pleaded again

"No Edward and that final! I will not make a fool out of myself in this talent contest!"

"Aww come on Emmett"

"No and that is final!" Emmett said as he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen

"What's going on?" I asked as I entered the kitchen

"Ohh nothing, just that Edward wants me to perform with him" Emmett said as he glared at Edward

"No I didn't say perform, all you have to do is stand there and look pretty" Edward said in a sarcastic voice

"For the last time No! I will not go up on stage and show everyone that I can walk in high heels!!" Emmett said

"Wait what?" I asked trying hard not to laugh at the sight of my brother in high heels

"Yeah that's what I said when Edward proposed it!"

"Hey I know many people who would vote for you" Edward said

"No and that's final!" Emmett said as he got some food

"Edward can I talk to you?" I asked hoping that he would talk to me

"Ummm...Bella I don't..."

"Please?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog eyes

"Okay fine" he said giving in

"I'm sorry, your my best friend Edward and I shouldn't have forgotten you just because of some guy, I'm really sorry" I said pleadingly

"No Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have oevr reacted" he replied sincerly

"No you had every right to act that way, I was being such a bad friend" I said

"We both made mistakes" he replied

"So are we good?" I asked hopefully

"Yeah we are good" he replied and he opened his arms for a hug, which I gladly took

"Now come on, help me convince your brother to model" he said we a smile which made me extreemly happy

* * *

"Your signing up for the contest right Bella?" asked Alice

"I don't know Al" I replied

"But Bella you have to! You have an amazing voice and you should show that to the world!" she replied

"Okay fine, I'll sign up" I said giving in and signing my name in the sign up sheet

"Yay!" Alice squealed

"YOUR signing up?" asked a voice from behind me that I knew all too well

"Yes I am Lauren" I said

"Well we will just have to see who has the best talent" she said before signing up and walking away

"God I hate her!" I said as I watched her go up to Edward and wrap her hands around him

"Well you just have to show her who is better" Alice said placing her words carefully to have a hidden meaning

"Got that right" I said before wlaking to my class

* * *

The first competition was slowly approaching and the worst part, it was on my mom's anniversary, talk about bad timing.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello" I answered

"_Hey Stranger_" said the voice on the other side

"Jake! How are you?" I asked

"_I'm fine, but the question is how are you?" _

"I'm fine, everything worked out with Edward and I'm going to sing at the school's talent show"

_"That's great Bella, and just so you know I'm going to be in the front row, cheering you on" _

"aww thanks Jake" I said happily

"_No problem, well I'll talk to you later, I have to do some things"_

"Kay bye Jake" I said before hanging up

This tune suddenly came to me and I just had to write down the lyrics

After I finished I looked at the lyrics and re-read them and I decided that this would be THE song I would sing at the show

* * *

Clapping was heard through out the auditorium as someone finished there performance

"And now we have Bella Swan" my name was announced and I walked out to the room filled with cheers, mainly because I was Emmett's little sister

"Go Bella!" I heard Alice scream and looked at the front row and saw that Jake, my dad, Billy, Emmett, Rosalie, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Alice, Jasper and finally Edward were sitting in the fron row, in exactly that order

"Umm Hi...I'm going to sing an original song written by me" I said before struming the chords of my guitar

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today

ooohhh, ohhhhh

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

ohh oh oh

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you"

As the last words left my mouth, I felt a few tears fall to my cheeks

"Thank you" I said as the whole auditorium errupted in applause

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a great day, it was the day of the talent show, I sang one of my songs, one that I wrote for my mother. After I was finished everyone cheered and afterwards it was announced that I was going to be one of the ones that would advance to the next round. Well anyway my dad ans Emmett hugged me and congradulated me but the only one who really got the message of the song was Edward, he understoon the hidden meaning, he always understands. He hugged me and told me that everything would be alright and I believed him, like I always do. Jake hugged me and from the corner of my eye I saw Edward turn away...weird....well anyway I'm home right now and I'm exhausted, I'll write later, Nighty Night_

I put my Diary down and got into my bed in hopes of falling asleep....

* * *

**Okay I know that it is kinda short and it's been a while since I last updated but I've been so busy and I had a bit of writers block, but then I got the idea of Bella being able to sing some of her songs and I thought this up, but trust me, this whole competition does fit into the story line that I have in my head....**

**Well anyway....anyone has any idea on what the next song Bella should sing? Well let me know.....**

**-Xoxo Lala**


	6. I'd Lie

_**I'D LIE**_

**Chapter Six: I'd Lie**

**SUMMARY: **Bella and Edward are best friends, the only problem? Bella is Head over Heals in love with him and he doesn't know!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MAYER AND THE LYRICS TO THE SONG BELONG TO TAYLOR SWIFT!**

_

* * *

__Dear Diary, _

_Did you'll never guess what happened! When I walked in to school on Monday, Lauren came up to me and told me that I only got advanced to the next round because I bribed the judges! OMG! Talk about a sore loser! She's just mad because I advanced and she didn't! she went up on the stage and started singing! It was aaamazing!! (note the sarcasm) she was horrible! The judges stopped her before she even hit the chorus! But anyway I didn't pay her any mind! Anyway I think my crush on Jake is growing, he's been super sweet and so amazing to me! It's Friday and I just came out from school, me and Jake are supposed to hang out so I'll write back later with the details! Oh and the other contest is tonight! Wish me Luck I'm singing one of my favorite song that I've ever written!_

_Bye, bye Diary_

"Bella!" I was about to put my diary away when I heard my name being called from downstairs, I laid it on my bed, deciding to put it away afterwards

"Yeah?" I yelled back as I came down the stairs

"Jacob's here" said Emmett

"Okay, bye Em, I'll be back later" I said to Emmett before running out to Jake's car

"Hey Bella" he said and for some reason a bit of butterflies started flying in my stomach

"Hey Jake" I replied

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Sure"

*******

**Edward's POV**

"Emmett?" I asked as I entered the Swan's house,

"In the Kitchen!" I heard Emmett yell back 'where else would he be' I thought with a chuckle

"Is Bella home?" I asked as I walked in

"Nah man, she just left with Jacob" he replied

"Ohh, I really needed to get my CD that I lent her the other day" I said

"well just go get it from her room, duh!" Emmett said as though it was the most obvious thing

"Fine, but if I get in trouble, I'm blaming you!" I said as I walked up the stairs

I entered Bella's room and found my CD on her bureau, I was about to walk back out when I noticed a book on her bed, curiosity getting the better of me I walked over and picked it up

'Diary of Bella Swan, Do _**not**_ read or else….'

'A diary? Maybe I should take a little peek' I though

'_Don't you dare Edward Cullen!' _that annoying little voice in my head said

'And why not, I mean no harm will be done' I replied

'_It's her DIARY! You wouldn't like anyone reading about your most private thoughts would you?'_

'Most private thoughts? Why did you have to say that? Now I have to read it!' I said as I opened it to the first page….

_Dear Diary,_

_I just started High school and so far it's been alright, Emmett is a Sophomore and is acting the part of protective brother, can you say ANNOYING?! The only good thing is that I have Alice and Edward for almost all of my classes. Alice you remember her right? She's my best friend, but most of the time I wonder why, she is a complete shopaholic and is everything I'm not, but we are friends and that's the good thing. And Edward, what can I say about him, he is…._

"Did you find it?" yelled Emmett from down stairs, interrupting me

"Yeah I did!" I yelled back as I grabbed the CD and hid the diary in my jacket, there is no way I was going to put that back without reading what Bella wrote about me

*******

**Bella's POV**

"So when is the next round for the contest?" asked Jacob as we ate

"Tonight at 6:30 p.m." I replied

"Okay, well we better get going so you can get there on time" replied Jake

"Sure" I replied as he paid the bill and we left

***

"Okay due to some circumstances a few of the members who advanced to the next round were eliminated, therefore tonight will be the finale" said the announcer to the people in the crowd

"Now let the show begin!"

It was only three other contestants in the back, and then there were two, and now one

"Now ladies and gentlemen Bella Swan!" I heard the thunderous applause begin

'_Breath Bella, Breath!"_ I chanted in my head as I walked out to the stage and sat down with my guitar

"Tonight I will be singing a song I wrote it's about someone very special to me...you'll know who you are" I said as I started strumming my guitar, preparing to put my heart on my sleave

"_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cuz I hope he wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.._

**[ chorus ]**  
I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he  
has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

Edward sat in the from row listening to the lyrics to this song, iddly wondering who this mysterious guy was, the lyrics though seemed so familiar, and that's when it clicked....

"_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him  
memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let anybody see him cry  
I don't let no body see me  
wishing he was mine_

**[ chorus ]**

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he  
has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie  
_  
The entries in the diary, (which he thought was just made up in case someone read it), the lyrics to the song, Bella pouring her heart out...

"_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his  
favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he  
has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie"_

She loved him....and he was beyond sure.....that he loved her back.....

_

* * *

_

**_Sorry for the long wait! I've been so stressed lately with homework and projects and all that stuff...._**

**_well now Edward knows...What will happen next?_**

**_Please REVIEW so I can know what you guys think!_**

**_-xoxo, Lala_**


	7. Whatever It Takes

**I'D LIE**

**Chapter Seven:** Whatever It Takes

**SUMMARY:** Bella and Edward are best friends, the only problem? Bella is Head over Heals in love with him and he doesn't know!

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely NOTHING!! All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the lyrics to the song belongs to Lifehouse**

* * *

She loved him, he was beyond sure of it, the thing no one ever knew is that he had always been in love with her, from the moment he saw her he was head over heals in love with her

Edward stood and walked towards the door of the auditorium, he had to get out of there, he couldn't stay there anymore, the realization that Bella was in love with him was too much to bear. He got in his car and drove as fast as he could until he got home, he got out of the car and ran to his room and picked up Bella's diary, he now knew that this book spoke the truth, that these WERE her feelings, that these words were written from the bottom of her heart. He quickly flipped to her last entry and took out a pen and began writing on the blank page that followed

***

"Where is Edward?" asked Bella, she had just been proclaimed the winner of the competition

"I have no idea, he just left after your song" said Esme a bit worried

"Oh" was all Bella could say as she wondered if he had figured her out or not

"Well come on Squirt lets go home" Emmett said

"Actually me and Jake were going to dinner" said Bella

"Oh okay then" Emmett said before turning to Rosalie as she whispered in his ear "how about we go how some fun, somewhere more…private?"

"Well me and Rose also have plans…so see you later" he said as he pulled Rosalie by the hand and almost ran to the car

"Well then we better get going" said Carlisle

"Congratulations again Bella" said Esme as she hugged her

"Thanks Esme" said Bella they let go of each other "Bye"

"Okay, I think this is my cue to leave, Jake don't bring her home too late" said Charlie as he hugged Bella

"Yes Sir"

"We will be leaving also, Jasper here has some needs….that ummm need to be fulfilled" said Alice with a wink at Bella

"Alice please, too much information!" said Bella as she covered her ears

"Ha Ha! Well night Bella, talk to you tomorrow" said Alice as she hugged Bella

"Hey Alice-" Bella said but was interrupted

"Don't worry Bella I'll talk to him to find out what's up"

"Thanks Alice" said Bella

"Well you two have fun" said Alice as she and Jasper began walking to the car

"You too!" replied Bella

"Oh trust me we will" replied Jasper with a chuckle

"Ready to go?" asked Jacob

"Yeah lets go"

A few minutes later they arrived at 'Picasso Pizza' the towns most famous pizzeria because it made the most delicious pizza you could imagine

"Bella I need to talk to you" said Jacob as they sat down

"Okay" she said

"The song that you sang tonight, it was for Edward wasn't it?" he asked with a hint of sadness

"Jake I-" she said before being interrupted

"Yes or No Bella"

"Yes" she replied

"Okay" he said and then went silent and then continued "I've tried everything to make you forget him, but it seems everything has been futile, I really like you Bella but I don't know if I can do this anymore"

"Jake-" she said as her eyes began to water

"Bella I know you've liked him for a while, but I thought that maybe I could make you forget him, that maybe you might develop feelings for me" he said in a saddened tone

"But I do like you Jake" she said in all honesty

"But you LOVE him and I can't do anything to change that and that song tonight just confirms it"

"But I wrote that song a while ago" she said

"But you sang it tonight, and even though you wrote it a while back the meaning is still there and I don't think I can keep competing with that" he replied

"What are you saying?" she asked

"I'm saying that I don't think we should see each other anymore" he replied

"But Jake-"

"Bella nothing you can say will change my mind, I care for you so much but I can't keep filling my heart with illusions when I know that they won't ever be reality" he said

"So we can't even be friends anymore?" she asked

"Bella don't you get it? I can't be around you when I know that I can't have you. I'm not saying we can never be friends anymore but just not right now, I need time, time to forget you, time to make my heart heal and time to let you go" he replied

"Okay" she said for it was the only word that could come out of her mouth

***

She walked into her room in daze, still not being able to comprehend what had just happened, and then she saw her diary laying on the bed, she picked it up and turned to her last entry

"What's this?" she asked herself as she looked at the diary and saw an entry that wasn't hers

_Dear Bella,_

_I know you will most likely kill me when you figure out that I took you diary, read it, and wrote in it. Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet, it's me Edward…_

"Oh My God!" was her only reaction

_I know how you feel about me and I hate myself for being so blind for so long, and if you are wondering how I feel about you then read the lyrics I wrote below…_

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see  
Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

_I'll do whatever it takes Bella to be with you and I know you can figure out how I feel about you but I won't write it on this piece of paper because I want you to hear it from me...so meet me at the meadow tomorrow at noon and you'll find out what my feelings are...._

_Love Always, Edward_

"Oh My God!" was all she could say

* * *

**Yay I updated!! so here is the next chapter!!! Hope you guys/gals liked it!**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!!!**

**-xoxo Lala**

**P.S. I got the idea of the Meadow scene from **randomsillycullen** who had suggested it in a review and the idea just poped into my head on what would happen in there meeting in the meadow! so thank you **randomsillycullen** for suggesting it! XD**


	8. I Wanna Be

**I'd Lie**

**Chapter Eight:** I Wanna Be

**Summary: **Bella and Edward are best friends, the only problem? Bella is Head over Heals in love with him and he doesn't know!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND THE LYRICS TO THE SONGS BELONG TO CHRIS BROWN AND BACKSTREET BOYS!!**

* * *

_Tick_

I'm almost there, the meadow is just a few seconds away

_Tock_

Just a few moments…

_Tick_

What am I going to do? Or say? Or how do I even act?

_Tock_

Crap! I don't know anything anymore, so I'll just start with the basics

_Tick_

I have to remember to breath! Remember Bella! Breath!

_Tock_

I'm getting out of my car now, now I start walking through the forest

_Tick_

What if it's a trap? What if he's luring me into the meadow to laugh in my face?

_Tock_

No! Edward wouldn't do something like that, he's too kind hearted

_Tick_

I'm almost there, I just need to get through these branches and I'm into the clearing

_Tock_

Ugh!! Would this watch please shut up!! I'm already nervous as it is

_Tick_

As I step through the branches the familiar sight of the meadow meets my sight, the beautiful green clearing with flowers barely blooming, butterflies are in the air flying without a care in the world. I gasp in the middle of this surreal scene is Edward with his guitar sitting on a chair in the middle of the clearing. He looks up at me and smiles and begin strumming the chords of his guitar. Suddenly it's as if he was a Siren, slowly luring me into him, I begin to walk towards him. He opens his mouth and the most angelic voice speaks, I swear I feel as if I am bewitched and he is the one with the hold on me.

"Bella I know we've been friends for a while now…but I feel like I can confess to you…It's going to be kind of hard but here it goes….

_Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest,_

_And the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand_

_Don't wanna hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend_

_I wanna make sure I'm that body that you call your man_

_What I'm trying to say is, I wanna be…_

_The last number you call late at night_

_First one that you dial when you open your eyes_

_Wanna be the one you run to, the one that ain't gon' hurt you,_

_Be the man makin your girls jelouse, _

_Be the guy shuttin down all the fellas_

_Whatever you need, girl it's all me…_

_Your friend or your lover, girl I wanna be…"_

Tears were in my eyes, he wants to be with me! Me!!! I can't believe it…this has to be a dream! I was just about to ask him if I was dreaming when he started strumming another tone on his guitar

"_Baby I know that you're hurting_

_But all I ask is for a chance _

_to prove that I love you…_

_From the first day _

_That I saw your smiling face_

_I knew that we would be together forever…_

_I deserve a try, honey, just one_

_Give me a chance _

_And I'll prove to you that…_

_I'll never break your heart_

_I'll never make you cry_

_I'd rather die than live without you_

_I'll give you all of me_

_Honey that's no lie…_

_As time goes by_

_You'll get to know me _

_A little more better_

_And I know your afraid _

_To let your feelings show_

_And I understand_

_But give me a chance and _

_I'll prove to you that.._

_I'll never break your heart_

_I'll never make you cry_

_I'd rather die than live without you_

_I'll give you all of me_

_Honey that's no lie…"_

I think I'm going to faint! Okay breath Bella! Breath! He's setting his guitar down and beginning to walk to me…I have to say something but what?

"Bella?" he says as though he can sense the thoughts running through my head

"H…H…How…I mean when…" I stutter and I know I'm not making sense, because I can't even understand myself but surprisingly he knows what I'm trying to say

"I've had feelings for you since I first saw you but I always thought that you thought of me as a friend, so I stuffed my feelings away. Then I became friends with Emmett and I knew that he would most likely castrate me if he even suspected I had a crush on you"

At this I chuckled, knowing what he was saying would have most likely been the outcome with Emmett

"Then you were my best friend and I slowly began to forget about my feeling towards you, until you started hanging out with Jacob"

"What does Jake have to do with anything?"

"Well…seeing you with him made me jealous" he said the last word as though it pained him to admit to it

"You jealous?" he nodded "Why would you be jealous?"

"Because I thought that he wasn't good enough for you and that you deserved someone like me, and I thought about the way he made you laugh and the fact that he could kiss you and that just drove me mad because I didn't want anyone to be kissing you but me" he said looking at me straight in the eyes, as though he could see my soul by just looking into my brown colored eyes

"The think is Bella, I'm in love with you and I want to be with you, screw what anyone says, I love you" he says and my stomach flutters with butterflies and my heart increases its palpitation and I'm almost sure that I might have a heart attack and before I know it my mouth is open and I'm speaking words that I've so longed to say

"I love you too, I've always have" he smiles and before I know what is happening he is moving towards me and slowly his lips are pressed against mine. So many emotions pass through me that I'm sure that it is unnatural to feel this way. He puts his arms around me and kisses me deeper, electricity is coursing through my body and now I'm positive that this isn't a dream. And reality crashes down on me and I can't help but smile, I put my arms around his neck and pull him in closer to me. I've wanted this for so long and now I've finally gotten my wish to come true…my one love, loved me back and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

I KNOW THAT IT'S SHORT AND THAT IT'S BEEN ABOUT MORE THAN A MONTH SINCE I'VE UPDATED BUT I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY LATELY AND I WANTED TO ATLEAST UPDATE SOMETHING, EVEN IF IT WAS A BIT SHORT! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER FOR NEXT TIME!

PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I CAN KNOW IF TO CONTINUE MY STORY OR NOT! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF YA'LL LIKED IT OR NOT! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!

XOXO, LALA


End file.
